487th Lunar Venatorii Cavalry Regiment
The 487th Lunar Venatorii 'Panther' Cavalry Regiment, known unofficially as the 'Wyrm Gendarme' , is an Astra Militarum Cavalry Regiment hailing from a little known sector of space close to the borders of the Tau Empire. The soldiers of the agri-worlds and forge worlds of this sub-sector of space form the Lunar Venatorii regiments of the Astra Militarum, famed in the Imperium for their diverse units and atypical forms of combat. They form into additional personnel for various fleets that transship through the area into the dangerous edges of the galaxy. Lunar Venatorii have faced everything from Xenos to Chaos in their sector but have always stood strong in the light of the Emperor. Among these Regiments is the 487th. The 487th is an Mechanized Cavalry Regiment of the Lunar Venatorii Astra Militarum forces deployed to multiple warzones since its inception long ago, the most recent of which being Hive Cogger, aiding the Inquisition in suppressing several Chaos warbands. They are the elite among the Lunar Venatorii as a kind of specialized stormtroopers whose way of warfare is rapid as it is devastating. The 487th specialize in Heavy Recon and Vox Warfare, these elite troopers train for years understanding their machines and mounts using them to conquer any foe. The Wyrm Gendarme is comprised of approximately 1,750 Storm Trooper Grade Guardsmen and over 1,000 Enginseers and support personnel divided into roughly 4 Battalions, each Battalion further broken into 5 Companies apiece. Part of the uniqueness of this Regiment is how the Battalions are divided and their mission sets. 205 Combat Bikes in various Patterns, 120 Horses, 120 Wyrms, 40 Sentinels, 80 Tauros Rapid Assault Vehicles, 15 Salamander Command Variant Light Tanks, 35 Chimera Light Tanks, and 5 Samaritan Light Tanks make up the transportation of this Regiment. History The 487th since founding has constantly been on the move from battle-zone to battle-zone. Oddly for a Cavalry regiment they have been used in quite a few sieges. This an atypical form of combat for the usually very mobile regiment. The heavily reliant on technology regiment was founded with an high number of support personnel. The Cult Mechanicus has a heavy presence in the regiment and not just among the support personnel in the form of Enginseers. Regiment was founded like others of the sub-sector by taking the tithe of the surrounding worlds to a staging point in the sub-sector for testing and training. There the wheat from the chaff was separated. The Sector Lords wanted no question that their tithes quality. Regimental Home-worlds and Sub-sector The 487th specifically come from several Frontier Worlds at the very edge of the Ishtar Sub-sector on the Eastern Fringe of the Galaxy. Ishtar Sub-Sector is the last bastion before going past the edge of the light of the Emperor. Here the depredations of the xenos is constant. The Lunar Venatorii Regiments are raised from all the worlds here and given training before being provided to the various wars of the Imperium. Notable Campaigns *'Siege of Hive Cogger (Unknown Date) -' The 487th, alongside multiple Astra Militarum and Inquisition formations, defeated an alliance of Plague Marines and various Chaos Cults. Dramatis Personae Colonel Errmanno Raven is the regimental commander of the 487th. Raised from the ranks as a Wyrm rider of his home planet, he moved through the ranks until achieving the command. As he was mustered into the guard his brother worked his way into the priesthood of the Mechanicus. By the time Errmanno made Colonel, his brother became an important Magos. This provided an opportunity for his regiment as his brother made sure they were well supplied. Armed with some traditional Skitarii weaponry as a rare sign of brotherhood, Errmanno is armed with a Taser Lance and has a Ceres Pattern Bolt Pistol. Further he is usually garbed with Light Power Armor and has gained a Mordian pattern Power Sword. He has a further array of weapons and devices as benefit of close association with a Magos. Errmanno leads from the front and is generally well received by the men as he doesn't see himself as above them but one of them. Lieutenant Colonel Alexander Jones commands the 1st Battalion of the 487th. Before his promotion to command he was an officer from 4th Battalion that made his distinction in understanding entrenched warfare which is the opposite from the majority of the Regiment. His expertise has been invaluable in the Siege of Hive Cogger where the Regiment had to use static like warfare to choke the supply chains of the enemy. Marshal Gustav Stålhandske commands 3rd Battalion and is the highest ranking battalion commander. His rank is second only to the Colonel of the Regiment. Lieutenant Hogen is the Regimental Headquarters Signal Officer and Horse Trooper. He supplies the Regimental command with information gathered over vox and relays the Vox Warfare section's progress. Sergeant Major Jacob Holiday is the Flight Leader of 3rd Battalion as well as a Wyrm Rider in his own right. As the overall leader of all Wyrm Riders in the Battalion, he is also apart of the Regimental command staff. Azula is a deep sapphire blue Wyrm with white speckled scales bonded to Sgt. Jacob Holiday. Sergeant Garvey is a Wing Leader of 2nd Company 3rd Battalion and is one of two Wyrm Riders that lead that unit. Sergeant Talia is a Wing Leader of 3rd Company 3rd Battalion and is one of two Wyrm Riders that lead that unit. Corporal McKee is the Sentinel Squad Leader of 2nd Battalion 3rd Company who survived an ambush by 'Lizardmen' the slaughtered most of the company. Captain Jensen is the former Commander of 2nd Battalion 3rd Company Killed In Action in 'Lizardmen' Night Ambush which killed his entire company except for the Sentinel Squad which was over at the Battalion Headquarters for specialized repairs. Private Fredrick Jenkins was Killed In Action in Chaos Spawn and 'Bonemen' Ambush during the invasion of Hive Cogger. Formerly of 3rd Battalion, this Wrym Rider was Posthumously Honored for his sacrifice and for rescuing a Captain of the Storm Troopers accompanying the Inquisitor commanding the action. Organization and Tactics The Wyrm Gendarme is comprised of approximately 1,750 Storm Trooper Grade Guardsmen and over 1,000 Enginseers and support personnel divided into roughly 4 Battalions, each Battalion further broken into 5 Companies apiece. Part of the uniqueness of this Regiment is how the Battalions are divided and their mission sets. 205 Combat Bikes in various Patterns, 120 Horses, 120 Wyrms, 40 Sentinels, 80 Tauros Rapid Assault Vehicles, 15 Salamander Command Variant Light Tanks, 35 Chimera Light Tanks, and 5 Samaritan Light Tanks make up the transportation of this Regiment. 1st and 2nd Battalions form the Cordon and Harassing Elements. They form the bulk of the newest men and are Elite Calvary but are still the General troops of the Regiment. This is where the Reinforcements are generally assigned during their first campaigns unless they show special skills. The 1st and 2nd Battalions consist of 375 Guardsmen broken into 5 companies. Each Company is an mostly independent element, that maintains its own motor-pool. 3rd Battalion is the home of the truly elite cavalry. The Riders of 3rd Battalion 487th are split into two classes, those that are the stealth specialists of the Horse Corp and the terrifying flying cavalry of the Wyrm Riders. Wyrms are a large flying serpentine beast from their home argi-world. It's long claws and sharp teeth are death to the unwary. With scales that can deflect lasgun blasts, only the bravest even try to hunt these creatures. The beast masters and riders of the mighty 3rd, however, have tamed enough to be an effective combat multiplier. However the process is long and each Wyrm can only be bonded to one person at a time making them a rare and valuable resource. Even the Leadership and organization of 3rd Battalion is different from the rest. Command is split between the mostly enlisted Wyrm Riders who are ranked into Wings under the leadership of Flight Leader Sergeant Major Jacob Holiday. He reports directly to Regimental Command just like the Battalion Commander Marshal Gustav Stålhandske who commands mainly their ground forces. The Horse Riders and Command Tanks of 3rd play a role of sabotage, infiltration, and subterfuge. 4th Battalion is more akin to mounted Infantry than true Cavalry but play a special and vital role to the rest of the Regiment. The home of the Light Transport Tanks and Vox Warfare sections of the Regiment, 4th Battalion make up some of the heaviest arsenal. 1st Battalion Companies *'1st Company': Headed by Lieutenant Colonel Alexander Jones. Consists of the Command Salamander Light Tank and 30 Combat Motorcycles. *'2nd Company': Headed by a Captain. Consists of the Command Salamander Light Tank, 15 Combat Motorcycles, 8 Tauros Rapid Assault Vehicles, 2 Tauros Venators, 4 Mars Pattern Sentinels, and an Armageddon Pattern Sentinel. *'3rd Company': Headed by a Captain. Consists of the Command Salamander Light Tank, 15 Combat Motorcycles, 8 Tauros Rapid Assault Vehicles, 2 Tauros Venators, 4 Mars Pattern Sentinels, and an Armageddon Pattern Sentinel. *'4th Company': Headed by a Captain. Consists of the Command Salamander Light Tank, 15 Combat Motorcycles, 8 Tauros Rapid Assault Vehicles, 2 Tauros Venators, 4 Mars Pattern Sentinels, and an Armageddon Pattern Sentinel. *'5th Company': Headed by a Captain. Consists of the Command Salamander Light Tank, 15 Combat Motorcycles, 8 Tauros Rapid Assault Vehicles, 2 Tauros Venators, 4 Mars Pattern Sentinels, and an Armageddon Pattern Sentinel. 2nd Battalion Companies *'1st Company': Headed by a Lieutenant Colonel. Consists of the Command Salamander Light Tank'' and 30 Combat Motorcycles. *'2nd Company': Headed by a Captain. Consists of the Command Salamander Light Tank, 15 Combat Motorcycles, 8 Tauros Rapid Assault Vehicles, 2 Tauros Venators, 4 Mars Pattern Sentinels, and an Armageddon Pattern Sentinel. *'3rd Company': Headed by Captain Jensen. Consists of the Command Salamander Light Tank, 15 Combat Motorcycles, 8 Tauros Rapid Assault Vehicles, 2 Tauros Venators, 4 Mars Pattern Sentinels, and an Armageddon Pattern Sentinel. *'4th Company': Headed by a Captain. Consists of the Command Salamander Light Tank, 15 Combat Motorcycles, 8 Tauros Rapid Assault Vehicles, 2 Tauros Venators, 4 Mars Pattern Sentinels, and an Armageddon Pattern Sentinel. *'5th Company': Headed by a Captain. Consists of the Command Salamander Light Tank, 15 Combat Motorcycles, 8 Tauros Rapid Assault Vehicles, 2 Tauros Venators, 4 Mars Pattern Sentinels, and an Armageddon Pattern Sentinel. 3rd Battalion Companies *'1st Company': Headed by Marshal Gustav Stålhandske. Consists of the Command Salamander Light Tank, 5 Combat Motorcycles, 30 Horse Troopers, 30 Wyrm Riders. *'2nd Company': Headed by 2 Wing Leaders. Consists of the Command Salamander Light Tank, 5 Combat Motorcycles, 60 Wyrm Riders. *'3rd Company': Headed by 2 Wing Leaders. Consists of the Command Salamander Light Tank, 5 Combat Motorcycles, 60 Wyrm Riders. *'4th Company': Headed by a Captain. Consists of the Command Salamander Light Tank, 5 Combat Motorcycles, 60 Horse Troopers. *'5th Company': Headed by a Captain. Consists of the Command Salamander Light Tank, 5 Combat Motorcycles, 60 Horse Troopers. 4th Battalion *'1st Company': Headed by a Lieutenant Colonel. Consists of the Command Chimera Light Tank, 7 Chimera Light Tanks. *'2nd Company': Headed by a Captain. Consists of the Command Chimera Light Tank, 7 Chimera Light Tanks. *'3rd Company': Headed by a Captain. Consists of the Command Chimera Light Tank, 7 Chimera Light Tanks. *'4th Company': Headed by a Captain. Consists of the Command Chimera Light Tank, 7 Chimera Light Tanks. *'5th Company': Headed by a Captain. Consists of the Command Chimera Light Tank, 2 Chimera Light Tanks, and 5 Samaritan Light Medicae Tanks. Specialist Formations *'Skitarii Bodyguard''' - Skitarii Bodyguard Detail for Colonel Raven provided by his brother. Regimental Equipment Standardised Equipment The 487th make use of non-standard Astra Militarum equipment. In reality the 487th is very non standard in their armament and wear. All soldiers wear some sort of Carapace Armor and carries a type of high powered las weapon. Sergeants are usually wearing a version the Windrider pattern Carapace Armor and armed with Lucius Pattern Hellpistols and Ceres Pattern Bolt Carbines with the usual armament of grenades. Wyrm Riders are armed with a Melta Lance and a Lucius Pattern Hell Pistol and are armored witha variant of the Windrider Pattern Carapace. The typical Bike Scout Trooper and Horse Scout Trooper is wearing a Cadian Pattern "Kasrkin" Storm Trooper Pattern Carapace Armor and is armed with the Lucius Pattern Hell Pistol and a Hunting Lance. Tauros Drivers are armed and armored like the Bike Scout Trooper without the Hunting Lance. The Line Troopers of 4th Battalion replace their Lance for a D'laku Crusade Pattern Hellgun. Finally the Sentinel Operators and Vox Warfare Specialists wear Hax-Orthlack Mark II Magistratum Combat Pattern Carapace Armor and are armed simply with Lucius Pattern Hell Pistols. Specialist Equipment The 487th posses a variety of specialized equipment. Relations Allies Inquisitor Randall a Demon Hunter of the Ordo Malleus had organized and lead the Siege of Hive Cogger. During the conflict earned the respect of and respected the Troopers of 487th. Captain Kid a Storm Trooper Regiment Commander worked closely with Colonel Raven and Flight Leader Holiday during the Siege of Hive Cogger. Captain Kid was rescued from Chaos Spawn by the sacrifice of Private Fredrick. Close Ties with the Cult Mechanicus throughout the inception of 487th. Enemies 'Bonemen' that were allied with the Traitors of Hive Cogger. Information about the Bonemen are limited to their sudden appearance and disappearance from a contested Hive in which they attacked Imperial Forces. It is now suspected it was Necrons for some unknowable reason. Hive Cogger Cultists had an alliance with Plague Marines of some unidentified chapter among their numbers. Several cultists also seemed to be worshiping the plague that besieged the doomed Hive. Flayed Ones Cult was active in addition to the Nurgle Aligned Cult in Hive Cogger during it's re-pacification. 'Lizardmen' that were normally allies or mercenaries for the Tau Empire attacked and killed most of a company of the 487th Lunar Venatorii. Other than the ambush opening up a hole in the siege for supplies to get to the cultists, not much is known about the mercenary group that was operating in the area at the time. Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperium of Man Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Mechanised Cavalry Regiments